Solo por un momento
by Lucky Hibiki
Summary: La mayoria de sus intentos fallidos, pero como dicen, la tercera es la vencida. ¿oneshot? n n


¡Holaaaaaa!

De nuevo me paseo por estos lares jajaja, y pues vengo aquí para presentar otro pequeño fic que se me ocurrió cuando terminaba ciertos asuntos.

No sé si llamarlo oneshot -¿así es no?- pero bueno.

¡Aviso! No es nada tan lemon, pero si tiene uno que otro momento lindo, es el producto de una pequeña idea que tuve n_n.

Ojala y les guste ¡ah! y los personajes de Ranma ½ nunca me pertenecerán u_u.

**Solo por un momento…**

No podía creerlo, o bien, ¿cómo podía ser posible?

Toda la mañana, incluyendo la tarde, estuvo tratando de ser más amable con aquella chica, y lo estaba logrando, de no ser por todos los entrometidos que decidieron aguarle la fiesta al pobre chico.

Durante la escuela le hablo con un tono amable y muy simpático, la chica lo noto raro pero después de todo si él hacia el intento ella lo haría también, logro llevarse bien con ella hasta la salida de clases, perfecto, pensaba él, y cuando al fin se decido por invitarla a comer un rico Ramen, sus amigas, oportunas como siempre, se la llevaron casi a rastras al centro comercial.

Su segundo intento, cuando ella regresara a casa, le pediría entrenar con él, pero otro entrometido o más bien entrometida, su hermana, la mayor de todas, le había pedido de favor que le entregara una sopa a ese doctor, al que siempre acudía cuando se lastimaba, no se negó, en lo absoluto, necesitaba refrescarse un poco desde que había regresado. El chico no lo vio como algo tan malo, tal vez la podría acompañar para pasar algo de tiempo con ella.

Pero para su suerte, justo antes de alcanzarla en la salida de la puerta, estando a unos centímetros de tocar su hombro y ofrecerle su compañía, su padre y su tío decidieron que era hora de limpiar la duela del Dojo, así que lo tomaron de los hombros, casi arrastrándolo, se resistió un poco, pero eso sí, si intentaba huir de la limpieza, no lo dejarían.

Su última oportunidad, en la noche a la hora de la cena, o quizás después, pensó que si terminaba rápido de cenar, y con algo de suerte la chica también, podrían entrenar un poco, no importaba la cantidad de minutos que estuviera con ella, el simple hecho de tenerla cerca lo hacía feliz.

Y para colmo, la chica no decidió bajar a cenar, dijo _"-No tengo hambre…-",_ y simplemente se fue a su habitación. Él no la había escuchado decir eso, lo supo por su hermana, la mediana, claro no sin antes hacer el pequeño comentario de _"Veo que cada día te preocupas más por ella ¿no?-"._

Ahora, ya entrada la noche se encontraba en el techo del Dojo, parecía ser que ese lugar era muy solicitado por personas que necesitaban aclarar su mente en esos momentos de confusión, angustia, o por otra razón.

-No puedo creerlo…-

Con mucha agilidad y discreción decidió subir a donde estaba aquel chico, no sabía como a él se le hacía tan fácil subir, tal vez porque el ya tenía maña para estas cosas. Vio al chico muy distraído, con su mirada azulada fija en las tejas del techo, llego silenciosa por uno de sus costados y le tentó suave el hombro.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?...-

-Ak-Akane…-

-¿Y bien?-

-No…nada…solo pensaba…-

-¿Porque te comportabas así?-

-¿Co-como que así?-

-Tú sabes cómo…-

-N-no no se…-

Claro que él sabía cómo, no quería admitirlo, pero ni siquiera él estaba seguro de si la razón por la que se comportaba así, era la que él estaba pensado. En el exterior se veía nervioso, demasiado diría la chica, pero muy en el fondo estaba contento por tenerla cerca por lo menos en esa situación.

-Dime Ranma… ¿querías…estar a so-solas conmigo?-

-¿Q-que?-

-¿Entonces porque te comportabas así?…-

-P-pues pues…- Dijo el chico mientras se comportaba de una manera que a ella le pareció tierna y muy dulce, verlo así tan nervioso, sin insultarla, sin estar enojado, sin echar humo por los oídos.

Así que ella solo realizo su movimiento.

Lento, se fue acercando a él hasta poner un pequeño beso en esos labios, que en veces anteriores se preguntaba que se sentiría besarlos. Él solo quedo en estado de "¡no me lo creo!".

"_Me –me está besando…-",_ su mente solo carburaba esos pensamientos una y otra vez.

Despacio como se acerco a él, se separo ante la mirada sorprendida de Ranma.

-¿Q-que fue eso…?-

-He, un beso Ranma…-

-S-si lo sé, p-pero ¿por qué?-

-No… ¿no te gusto?- Soltó de repente la chica sin siquiera medir sus palabras.

-Esto…- Armándose de valor supo que era el momento, el momento para ser sincero por primera vez en su vida con esa persona tan especial para él.

-Si…Akane…-

-¿D-de verdad?-

-Si Akane…-

Y sin decir más tomo a la chica y la hizo sentarse junto a él, cuando la tuvo a su lado, la rodeo con mucha timidez con su brazo, haciendo que quedaran tímida y dulcemente abrazados. La chica, como si fuera por un impulso, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma, no supo porque, pero se sintió muy relajada y protegida cuando el chico recargo su cabeza encima de la de suya.

Así se quedaron admirando las estrellas en silencio, ese era el momento que él estuvo esperando por tener todo el día.

-¿No crees que se nos hará tarde?...-

-Akane… ¿te importa mucho eso?-

-No…a decir verdad…prefiero estarme aquí contigo…-

En ese momento la chica miro hacia Ranma, el seguía viendo las estrellas.

-Tengo que decir Akane…- Antes de que el chico terminara su oración, ella ya sentía como un sonrojo se iba apoderando de esas, sus blancas mejillas, no estaba segura si él diría lo que ella estaba pensando, pero fuera lo que fuera, ella se iba a sentir feliz, porque estaba con la persona que ella mas quería…

-No me importa si se hace la media noche, o la madrugada estando aquí…siempre y cuando sea contigo…no me importa si el tiempo es corto…me encantaría incluso que estuviéramos así aunque sea _solo por un momento…-_

**Fin~**

*-* ¿qué tal la pequeña declaración de Ranma? (ni siquiera parece declaración n_n') bueno en eso concluye el pequeño fic o oneshot como gusten llamarle .

Solo puedo decir que, cuando se me ocurrió esto estaba haciendo algo muy importante (si claro xDDD) pero bien, me alegra haberlo terminado en poco tiempo, -eso demuestra la inspiración que tenia-.

Aunque recibí uno que otro llamado de atención porque ya es de noche –en estos momentos claro- aun así no me rendí hasta verlo así, terminado y listo ;)

Sin más que agregar aquí me despido.

**Yours Truly:**

Lucky Hiraga


End file.
